


The Heart of It All

by sparrowsister18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hearts, Season 5A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsister18/pseuds/sparrowsister18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I heard a theory about Hook using the potion to rip out hearts and how it'd be used in the season...I had to explore this theory, OF COURSE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of It All

Her eyes grew wildly as her grin creeped into a wicked form. Every fiber in Killian's body tensed as he saw his Swan lift Regina into the air, throwing her hard against a tree. 

"EMMA!" Mary Margaret screamed, terrified as she rushed to the queen's side.

"This is your punishment coming to a close." Amplifying her voice, she pointed to the surrounding crowd of townspeople. "You ALL failed me. This is my destiny and I am TIRED of being your Savior." Raising her arms, black fog began surrounding her. 

"Swan! Don't!" Killian ran towards her, the rest of the group too scared to get close after Regina's collision. "This isn't you!" 

Her eyes connected with his, a mix of emotion fuming behind them. "This has always been me, Hook. Your pleas are useless. I am the Dark One, it's time you all learn the hard way." 

"Think about Henry!" Killian's eyes burned of tears and nerves. 

"I AM THINKING OF HIM." The fog grew with her anger. "This will allow us to be together! Finally!" She stared at Killian, trying to be firm, afraid of her emotions. 

"I can help you, Emma." He spoke calmly, lovingly. "Let me help you."

"No. I am beyond that. And YOU need to be rid of me, forever." Her body rose as the fog grew, beginning to spread towards the townspeople. She only stopped to see Killian's hook enter his chest.

"You refuse to listen to reason," he choked out painfully, "then so do I." Removing his hook, he placed his heart in his hand. "I refuse to live in world without you. I refuse to let darkness consume you." His eyes grew as she gaped.

"You're bluffing." She struggled, slightly, the fog lessening somewhat.

His hand squeezed the heart as he screamed in pain. "Not one to lie, Emma" was all he managed to say through the pain. 

Emma's eyes filled with fear suddenly. "Killian, don't." 

"Then stop, Swan." His hand still clenched his heart, his breaths shortening and aching. "Stop all of this, please." 

She simply stared at him, her gaze softening and her arms falling to her side. The fog subsided slowly as she walked to his side. Her eyes were huge and she was speechless. His body shook as she came closer. His face was screwed up in pain as his hand still held on tightly to his own heart. Clenching tightly to the heart, he stared at Emma.

"Killian. Stop." She had reached him now, meeting him face-to-face. "I stopped. Please." 

Unclenching his heart, he gasped in relief. Emma's eyes soften as she stared into his eyes.

"Killian, I'm-I'm so sorry." Her body seemed to sag immediately with the words. His gaze softens as a tear rolls down his cheek. Instantly, she falls into him, his arms still shaking as he tried to return the hug. Shaking in the embrace, she lets a tear fall. 

"It's okay, Swan. It's okay."


End file.
